This Is Who We Are
by BlueDizzyTodd
Summary: Various lives and situations happen between two soul mates, but they always work through everything that comes at them. Rating might change later on. Multi one-shots. IchiHitsu.
1. Chapter 1

**This Is Who We Are**

 _This is my first Bleach fanfiction attempt so I apologize if I get some things wrong. I'm not the best writer, so bare with me if my writing is terrible._

 _These will be a bunch of one-shots for the IchiHitsu ship. Some might be AU ones, or based in the normal storyline. I hope you enjoy! :)_

 **Chapter 1: Time for Change**

"Hey, Toshiro?"

"It's Captain Hitsugaya!"

Teal eyes peeled away from the reports and over at the orange-haired Substitute Soul Reaper that was laying on the couch in the office. A frown on his face like usual, especially when he wasn't called by his title name. "What do you want, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo leaned up slightly to look at the small captain from over the back of the couch, grinning. "You're not going to let that go, are ya?" He watched him roll his eyes before carrying on working on his paperwork. "C'mon, Toshiro. We've been dating for three months now; surely I'm allowed to call you by your first name now."

He felt the heat of his blood trying to rush into his cheeks just from the word 'dating', as he was still trying to get use to all of this. Swallowing nervously, Toshiro glanced back at the other but was unsure what to say, since his heart was telling him one thing but his head was telling him another. However he did promise Ichigo that he would try and be more open. "It's just…" Slim shoulders shrugged. "It's just instinct to correct people by now."

A soft smile appeared on his slightly tanned face as he watched his tiny boyfriend trying to come up with something. "I think you do it for respect." He got up from the couch and walked over to the white-haired boy behind the desk. "But you know I respect you whatever I call you. If we didn't respect each other then we wouldn't be going out, would we now?"

"I… I suppose…"

He chuckled as he knew Toshiro knew what he was trying to say, but still thought he was so cute when nervous like this, since relationship topics were such an alien thing to the white-haired captain. He slipped one of the dainty, pale hands into his own larger, tanned one and smiled, rubbing his thumb over the delicate knuckles. "Plus, I've always called you 'Toshiro' so nothing's gonna change there."

A hum was his reply before speaking up. "It's time for some changes then…" His voice lowered as he muttered Ichigo's first name at the end of what he said.

Brown eyes blinked before a huge grin appeared on his face from hearing his name being said for the first time by his little boyfriend. Enjoying the light blush across white cheeks. "I can agree with that."


	2. Chapter 2

**This Is Who We Are**

 **Chapter 2: Fogging Up**

"Oi, Toshiro."

Teal eyes rolled at the greeting but didn't bother to look up from his book. "What do you want, Ichigo?"

Ichigo grinned at his little boyfriend, not being surprised to see him curled up into a tight ball on the couch in their dorm room, reading one of his exercise books for his university course. He adored the way the light coming from the window hit Toshiro's face, as it made his pale skin look as if it was glowing, and made his gorgeous eyes seem brighter, even if they were behind large glasses framing his beautiful face.

The orange-haired student placed a cup of the boy's favourite coffee from Starbuck's on the table in front of the couch. "Nothing~. Just need to make sure you're actually alive. I don't understand how you can sit still in those sort of positions for so long."

"And I doubt you ever will." Toshiro never looked up from his book but scooted closer to his tall partner when he sat down next to him. Noticing the coffee out of the corner of his eyes, a smile graced his lips very faintly. "Thank you."

"Welcome." He swooped down and planted a kiss on the white-haired male's forehead.

An eyebrow twitched in annoyance as Ichigo's hot breath hit his glasses, causing them to fog up so much that he couldn't see through them. "Are you kidding me?" Swiping his thick-framed glasses off his face, he glared up at the other. "Well great, now I have to clean my glasses."

Toshiro bunched up the end of his sweater sleeve and began to wipe the lens clean, ignoring his boyfriend's attempts of holding back his laughter. Still chuckling though. "This isn't funny, dammit!"

"Sorry, Shiro~." A wide grin spread across his face as he just found it adorable, placing a loving kiss on the round cheek. "Forgive me?"

He scoffed and tilted his head back, letting Ichigo press their lips together for a few moments. Once they pulled away from each other amusement filled his eyes. "What other choice do I have?"


	3. Chapter 3

**This Is Who We Are**

 _Momota – a character from a manga called Yatamoto – is Toshiro's older brother in this one-shot (and possibly future ones here). Me and a friend use him in our RPs as Toshiro's brother whenever we do Bleach RPs._

 **Chapter 3: Frozen Strawberry**

Giggling made Toshiro look up from his paperwork and over at the couch in his office, narrowing his eyes when he saw his lieutenant and brother reading some sort of magazine, which was normal for them to do. It was the giggling that made him suspicious. "What are you two up to?"

"Nothing at all, Caaaptain~." Came the sing-along tone of the busty strawberry-blonde.

"What makes you think we're up to something, Shiro~?" Joined in Momota.

He huffed out from the nickname and shook his head lightly, ignoring it for now from having a soft spot for his sibling. "I know when you're both up to something when you giggle like that. So, are one of you going to tell me what it is about, or do I have to force it out of you?"

The black-haired Soul Reaper grinned cheekily as he turned around on the couch to look at his little brother, letting his arms hang over the back of the couch. "If you really wanna know, then get your butt over here and look at this." He waved a magazine around lightly.

Teal eyes zoned in on the reading material before narrowing again, knowing exactly what type it was. "And pray do tell what this has to do with one of the Shinigami Women's Association magazines?"

Rangiku smiled brightly and turned around on the couch too, similar to how Momota did. "If you come over here and see for yourself then you'll understand, Captain."

A defeated sigh. "Fine. But if I find that you're just wasting my time I'll make you both clean the entire division." The small captain put down his writing brush as he stood up, making his way around his wooden desk and over to the couch where the other two were. "Now, tell me what all this is about." His arms crossed over his chest as he raised an eyebrow, awaiting their response.

They both cackled again and the magazine was lifted in front of Toshiro, making sure he saw the front cover of this month's issue. As soon as teal orbs locked on with the cover a furious blush from embarrassment grew across pale cheeks, snatching the reading material out of his brother's hands. "Wh-What the hell is this?!" On the front of the monthly issue was the title ' _Frozen Strawberry_ ' and an image of him and Ichigo together; they were both in his office on the couch with him straddling the orange-haired substitute, faces so close they were almost in a lip-lock – obviously this picture was taken just before they were about to kiss.

Momota snickered in amusement from how red his little sibling's face was right now. "What's the matter, Shiro~? Is there something you don't like about the magazine~?"

The busty lieutenant grinned when her captain was just speechless from how embarrassed he seemed at the moment. "Well, since everyone knows that you and Ichigo are a thing by now, I thought making the main article about your new found love would snatch up a lot of attention. And boy, it certainly did, Captain~. This month's issue sold out so quickly, so you should be happy you made so much money for the Shinigami Women's Association."

The temperature of the room began to lower rapidly, while Toshiro started to glow white from raising his spiritual pressure, making the other two shiver and sweat-drop nervously from knowing they had definitely angered the small but powerful captain.

"Welp, we, um... better go. Right, Rangiku?"

"Oh, y-yes. That's a very good idea, Momota. We'll, uh, see you later, Captain!"

He growled as they both dashed out of his office before he had the chance to freeze them. "MATSUMOTO! MOMOTA!"


End file.
